


Once Again

by overdose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Here they go, again and again.





	Once Again

"Do you know what you're getting into?" Izaya asked with a laugh, disbelief in his words. He crossed his arms and took a step away from the tall blond.

Shizuo took a drag of his cigarette. "I know. I'm not an idiot." 

"And you're not debating this? You wanna do this? Again?" he didn't want to believe it. They tried. This happened before. And yet, they're doing it again. A cycle that kept repeating, one they should leave, but refuse to. 

"I'm not changing my mind, you idiot, unless you keep running your mouth." his mind settled, throwing away his cigarette to focus on Izaya. 

Izaya laughed and took a step closer to Shizuo, leaning on his body like a tired kid. "Why?" he asked, his voice quiet. "Why do you like me?"

"'Cause I do, dumbass. Shut up. I don't need a reason," Shizuo pulled Izaya back, cupping his chin. "I sure as hell don't wanna say it now." 

"Maybe next time," Izaya muttered, standing on his toes so he could reach Shizuo. The smell of cigarette smoke didn't sit well with him. It never did. Now, it made him smile. He'll yell at Shizuo for smoking later. Another reason to fight.

Shizuo smirked. "Yeah." Next time. 

They shared a kiss, and since it was their first after months, they made it count. Shizuo's back hit the wall and felt Izaya grip his suit, pulling him down to fix the problem their height difference gave them. He held Izaya's face, and they got closer every second, refusing to let go. He didn't want this to end. But damned if he'll ever admit it. Not to Izaya, not now. Next time.

Yet the taste of cigarettes disgusted Izaya. He broke the kiss first, and they made eye contact. "Love you, Shizu-chan," Izaya grinned, staring at Shizuo's tie. He longed for a fight. 

"Love you, too," Shizuo replied, catching his breath. 

They kissed again. 

And again.

And again.


End file.
